


Jen 10(Ben 10:Omniverse TG)

by MirageSand



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jen 10(Ben 10:Omniverse TG)

RQ-Jen 10(Ben 10 Onmiverse Tg)

“What a disgusting planet.” Hiding away in Undertown was a dark purple alien made up of energy. The Alien, Luna was part of a species called Anodite. She was very proud of her race and looked down on many other species, especially humans. She hated having to be here on this planet, but she needed to mess with another one of her race. Another Anodite named Verdana married a human and had some children. This act angered Luna immensely and when she learned that Verdana had a grandson and granddaughter, she knew what she had to do. “Time to get their attention.” She said before beginning her plan of causing a rampage.

Luna walked around until she found a spot that would be suitable for her scheme. She still couldn’t understand why Verdana would leave Anodyne for a mess of a planet like this. She and Verdana used to be the best of friends, until Verdana abandoned her and chose to stay with some inferior race. She smiled excitedly as she thought about what she planned to do. Luna had prepared a very powerful spell that she saw as her masterpiece.

Luna was ready to carry her plan and first disguised herself as a Kraaho. She wouldn’t be able to visibly use her magic when the boy was around so she decided to have that fun now. She began casting spells left and right and she caused quite the destruction. Blasts of energy were fired, fire dancing around while mini tornados torn places to shreds. The civilians all started screaming and running away as Luna waited expectedly for the boy. It didn’t take too long her target, Ben the grandson of Verdana. She just needed to distract him a bit while she silently cast the spell. “Hey, are you the one that caused all of his trouble?” Ben asked Luna who started laughing. Of course, do you see anyone else around? Shouldn’t you be running away too, you don’t want to get in the way when a hero comes?” Luna said mockingly while the spell was getting close to finishing. “I am a hero, you don’t get one much better than me.” Ben said confidently while not noticing that Luna was casting her spell discreetly. “A boy like you is supposed to be a hero? You should have brought some help instead of trying to stop me on your own.” The first step of Luna’s plan was complete now that the spell was fully cast.

“Trust me, I am more than enough.” Ben said while he cycled through the omnitrix to find an alien. He didn’t know that his body hair was beginning to recede into his body while he was saying that. His body hair was completely gone by the time he activated the transformation having picked Rath Ben was confident that Rath’s strength was more than enough to stop Luna. The two quickly collided as they traded blows. Ben was a lot larger, though he knew that Kraaho were surprisingly strong. The two were equally matched at first, but Luna was as confident as ever. “Come on, a weakling like you will never be able to overpower me.” Just then the spell continued, as Rath started losing a lot of its muscles. Big muscular arms and legs were becoming slim and dainty, and with it Ben was losing lots of strength. Thanks to the spell, Ben didn’t notice the drastic changes or that he used to be a lot stronger. Luna now easily grabbed Ben and threw him into a wall, than she grabbed a piece of rubble and hit Ben with it knocking him out of his transformation.

Just like Rath, Ben too had any muscular physique melt away. His body still looked fit, but it definitely didn’t look too strong. “Don’t think I’m down for the count just yet!” Ben got out of the way as he thought of which alien to morph into next. “I don’t think someone of your physique should be out fighting” Luna said to Ben as he knew which alien to use next not noticing that his waist was slowly constricting inward. Ben figured that if he couldn’t be stronger than her, than he would just be faster. Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became XLR8. Luna was glad to see that the changes were shared between the transformations as XLR8 also had a thin waist now. Ben used his speed to hit her rapidly from multiple angles but his decreased strength was even more noticeable in this form. Luna continued her spell as XLR8’s hips shot out while his waist finished contracting to match his expanded hips. The fat from the waist transferred over to his rear and thighs making them a decent size. With a new center of gravity, XLR8 found himself messing up during his movement and tripped. Luna took advantage of the opportunity to stretch out her arm and grab XLR8 by the foot. She lifted him high into the air and slammed him back down a couple of times, turning him back to human form.

Ben looked a lot less masculine with his human form now having a nice hourglass figure that really showed off how much slimmer and daintier he was. “If you want to win, maybe you should spend more time training and less time primping.” Ben wasn’t sure what she was talking about but he was determined to win. Besides there was nothing wrong with having a slim figure he thought. Ben knew it’s really important to watch what he eats so he can keep his figure as best as possible. Luna laughed as her spell was still working his magic while Ben didn’t know a thing. Ben ran around dodging the occasional attack planning his next move. While he was doing that, his fingernails started to lengthen and were becoming perfectly manicured and clean. Next a layer of green nail polish appeared on both his fingernails and toenails. A couple more layers formed on the nails while more makeup fixed up a face. Ben’s face was covered in a light amount of foundations, blush, and concealer which caused his facial features to soften as they softened and rounded out with his cheekbones shifting. Ben was almost ready to transform and thought that maybe a more balanced form would be able to help, completely oblivious to his eyelashes lengthening, curling, and turning darker as they were covered in mascara. Ben’s eyebrows became very thin and arched themselves. A light pink eye shadow applied itself and matching it was a little bit of pink lip-gloss that made his lips fuller and kissable.

With the omnitrix ready to go again, Ben went through and found the form he wanted. Right before he made the movement to activate it, Luna used that he was focused on the omnitrix to sneakily activate a ball of pink mana that hit Ben from behind. He didn’t notice it hit him and begin changing him more as he went to activate the omnitrix. The changes from the mana ball were much quicker and were done right before his hand hit the omnitrix. His hair was the target with it becoming both thicker and much longer. The front part of his hair was quite thick and his bangs parted off to one side . Most of his now very long hair was collected using a light green, and dark green hairband that formed a very poofy ponytail. Not all of his hair in the back was part of the ponytail and a good amount went down to the base of his neck on both sides even touching the front of his shoulders. The hair changes finished off as his hair became very smooth and soft with a light flowery scent in it.

Still unable to realize what had happened to him, the omnitrix activated and he shifted into his next form. This time he chose Blitzwolfer. As opposed to its normal bulky upper half, it was now fully lanky and shared the same hourglass figure that Ben had. The mane too instead was now a very long and incredibly messy ponytail. He quickly went back to trying to defeat Luna attacking furiously with his claws and was doing quite well. He got a couple good hits on her and she decided to get some distance from him. This proved to be a mistake for her as Blitzwolfer howled which fired a sonic blast that hit Luna through the wall of a building.

Blitzwolfer went inside the building to continue his howling attacks at Luna, but even when she was running around dodging attack, she still teased him. “It’s a good thing you picked that form, now you have an excuse to be so ugly.” Before Ben wouldn’t have cared at all, but the spell was working it’s magic on his mind as well. He still didn’t pay to much attention though, being quite confident in his looks. How could he be ugly after all, he was proud into the great amount of time that he spent doing his hair or applying makeup. He made sure that you couldn’t see a single flaw on his skin. As he was caught up thinking about his looks he didn’t notice that he was getting a bit careless in his sonic howls. “She just must be jealous of how I look, I mean who wouldn’t be?” Ben thought to himself. “Even in this form I don’t look too bad. Still maybe I could find a better looking alien I can use.” Completely distracted by this train of thought, Ben accidently hit a support beam and his carelessness caught up to him as parts of the building collapsed on top of him reverting his transformation.

Ben was annoyed to see the dust getting into his formerly perfect hair and messing up his well done nails. “You are so going to pay for that.” Ben yelled at Luna who just chuckled at him as she enjoyed seeing him change more and more. “I told you that you have no chance. Are you the type of girl that just goes out to get the attention.” Ben took no notice of Luna calling him a girl or of the fact that his chest was rapidly bursting out giving him a decently large chest for her age, or that his vocal cords changed giving him a soft girly voice. He was annoyed at her comment; he wasn’t like that at all! Okay, he couldn’t deny that he liked the attention that his looks brought him, especially from the boys, but that wasn’t why he was out here! “It’s totally normal for people to pay lots of attention to someone as pretty as me, it’s not my fault.” Part of Ben down below was replaced which turned Ben fully into a girl, leaving a pretty girl in unfitting boy clothes.

Luna cast a spell on the omnitrix that would activate as long as Ben was touching it. Ben fell for the trap as she went to cycle through the forms which was causing parts of his clothes to change. Her boxers morphed into a pair of black panties which part of which broke off and moved upwards to her chest. The fabric expanded and shifted until it was a matching bra. Right before she found the alien she wanted to be next, her shoes morphed into a pair of green shoes with a decent sized heel.

Ben finished up and chose her next form morphing into Heat-blast. The changes were very noticeable with Heat-blast who was just as feminine looking as Ben was with a large chest, thin waist, and wide hips. She had flames coming out of her head that formed a fiery ponytail. She quickly took to the skies to try to bombard Luna from afar with some fireballs. Luna dodged the blasts while continuing to mock Ben as she looked for an opening so she could finish this up soon. “Shouldn’t you be at the mall, buying clothes and picking up boys?” Ben couldn’t deny that she would love to be at the mall right now. She always loved getting more cute outfits especially ones that caught boy’s stares and the envy of other girls. Speaking of boy’s Ben thought that she really needed a boyfriend. “ Well there is a lot of cute boys at the mall. After this I should go there maybe pick up some more heels and a cute dress.” Ben thought to herself, as she thought about this her posture began changing. She held herself now in a very feminine and confident manner with one of her hands usually resting on her hips or playing with her hair. She was too busy daydreaming about makeup, girly clothes, and hunky boys to remember that Kraaho could elongate their arms. This oversight earned her a punch in the face and she fell straight down to the ground. As before she was back to her human form.

Luna was ready to finish off Ben’s transformation; she just had one thing left. She focused on the spell finishing while Ben got up and brushed herself off. “You’re no hero, you belong on the sidelines” she teased Ben for the last time while her spell did the last changes. Her shirt turned very tight as it hugged and showed off her figure especially her sizable chest. The neckline plunged down to her chest as the sleeves extended down to her wrists. From the chest upwards including the sleeves, the top became a lime green color. The rest of the top was now black. Her pants shortened immensely as they then fused with the top turning black as well as her cheerleader mini dress was complete. A green purse appeared strapped across her shoulder carrying all the makeup she needed. The last of her clothing changes was her socks changing to a dark green and growing until they stopped just below her knees. Ben’s mind finished up changing as cheerleading became very important to her. She loved being a cheerleader and was very devoted to her role as cheer captain. Her love of fashion and flirting with boys solidified. Ben was now completely the haughty and girly cheerleader Jen.

Jen was about to use the omnitrix again, but Luna instead ran away. Jen was about to give chase but then remembered she had a game to cheer at tonight. “I gotta hurry! I still have to fix up my hair and makeup before the game starts.” Jen decided to deal with the alien another time as she rushed off to go get ready for the game. Oh, this stupid Kraaho! Maybe I should ask out the team captain after the game. Humf! He is a real hunk after all, this is what I need." she says while crossing her arms"

Of all the things to happen today, Gwen didn’t think that she would be attacked by an Anodite. She had it captured, but she was worried that since it attacked her, if it had attack Ben as well. She decided to give Ben a call just to make sure he was okay. Jen was walking alongside the football captain leaning up against him. It was a good day for Jen, their team won the game and now she was out on a fun date with the hot football captain. She was thinking about how she caught a cute soon to be boyfriend but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She saw that is was Gwen and excused herself to take the call. “What is it Gwen? I am kind of in the middle of a date.” Jen said which confused Gwen as to whom this cocky girl voice was coming from. “Ben is that you?” she said exasperated. “Ben? The name is Jen, Gwen. Are you jealous that I’m prettier than you and messing up my name to annoy me?” Gwen was still trying to figure out what was going on as she asked “Are you all right?” Jen sighed before she responded “Of course everything is fine Gwen. I told you I have a date to get back to so I gotta go.” Gwen tried to get her to stop, but Jen hung up and prepared to head back. Just then she heard an explosion in the distance and knew it was a supervillain.

Jen sighed, cheerleading was just as important if not more so than her heroics but heroics were still more important than a date. She went back to her date and told him she needed to go somewhere. “Sorry I have to go help my cousin with something, it’s kind of an emergency. I will call you later and we will setup another date.” She kissed him on the cheek and left out of sight. There she activated the omnitrix and this time transformed into a tamaranean. She looked like a human girl but with red-purplish straight hair that flowed down her back with a white tank top and matching miniskirt alongside thigh high boots. Jen admired herself briefly before flying off to confront the villain.


End file.
